Pause&Beat&Sound
by Harumaki03
Summary: Es una colección de "mini historias" NaruSaku pero con títulos y frases de canciones del grupo The Wanted. Desde amar hasta odiar, solo es necesario cruzar una fina linea. Te embarcas conmigo en este viaje? Porque aun cuando hay una pausa, hay latido y por ende, un sonido.
1. 01 I'll Be Your Strenght

**I'll Be Your Strength **

**-/-/-**

**Aclaración**: Esta basado en el final de la 6ta película de Naruto, "Road to Ninja", que conste que aún no la he visto así que sólo he usado la trama mostrada en los avances para realizar esto.

**Summary: **A pesar del dolor que sentía, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo por él. Porque él merecía que ella fuese más fuerte. Merecía más que nadie que fuese su fortaleza. Al menos por una vez.

**-/-/-**

_**{I'll be your strength.} **_

_**{And I'll keep strong for you.} **_

**-/-/-**

Acarició su rubia cabeza un rato, sintiendo suyo el pesar de él. No había sido fácil, el campo de batalla había sido cruel.

_"Jugó con nuestros sentimientos." _

Pero él había sido el más afectado. Él era quien más había perdido. En comparación, haber tenido a un Sasuke Uchiha detrás de ella no la había sido nada.

—Estoy bien, Sakura-chan... —susurró él, por enésima vez en el rato que llevaban allí—. No es como si no estuviese resignado ya...

Su corazón se contrajo aún más al verlo tan roto. Tan triste. Y a pesar de su compañía, tan sólo. Y deseo ser más fuerte por él y protegerlo de todo mal.

No por vez primera deseo ser su fortaleza.

—Fue cruel...

Él asintió quedamente.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Se sintió tan real... Que puedo decir que realmente no lo lamento tanto —dijo él, sonriendo levemente—. Tendré más recuerdos (aunque falsos) de mis padres —señaló.

Sakura pasó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Estaba roto, lo sabía, pero aún así intentaba buscarle una salida positiva a su dolor.

Y reconoció, muy dentro de sí, que le quería un poco más por ello. Buscó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, apartando la mirada de él.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan... —susurró él, cerrando sus ojos un momento mientras esperaba que el desazón y la tristeza le abandonarán. Pero sabía que no lo harían en un buen tiempo.

Y unas tímidas lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes azules, no pudiendo evitarlo.

Y aunque ella quería llorar con él, se contuvo. Él merecía que fuese fuerte por ambos en esta ocasión, y a pesar de que su garganta estaba cerrada, se prometió ser su roca firme.

_"Seré tu fortaleza, Naruto, aunque me cueste, seré más fuerte por ambos."_ Pensó, mientras lo único que podía hacer por ahora era verlo llorar como un niño pequeño.

Y apretar más fuerte sus dedos entrelazados.

**-Shot 1-**

¡Hola! Aquí llegó con otra historia de Naruto y Sakura, fuera del plano romántico y más del estilo de amistad/comfort. Espero hacer una pequeña colección de, al menos, 3 o 4 más mini historias.

Todo depende de la aceptación de los lectores (¡Bah! De todos modos lo haré, haha) el título de la canción es del grupo **The Wanted**, y siendo sincera, las demás historias llevarán títulos de sus canciones, hoho.

Es un reto personal en el cual espero me acompañen. Espero que les haya gustado esta primera historia y me permitan saber su opinión.

¡Ja ne~!


	2. 02 Lie to Me

**Lie to Me**

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: ¿Qué importaba una mentira más en su haber? Necesitaba que ella mintiera un poco más. Quizás así podrían proteger la verdad del mundo una última noche.

**-/-/-**

**_{Let's close our eyes and save the truth for one more night.}_ **

**-/-/-**

Ella mordisqueo su labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras le miraba. Él suspiró. A veces era tan difícil diferenciar una mentira de la verdad.

—Una última vez... —sus ojos se encontraron cuando ella pronunció esas palabras.

—¿En honor a todo lo que hemos pasado? —Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, pero triste—. Me parece bien —asintió.

Ella suspiro mientras se quitaba el precioso anillo de compromiso del dedo anular y lo guardaba en una caja donde solía guardar sus joyas. Sintió la respiración de él en su cuello y se estremeció.

Sería la última vez que lo sentiría así de cerca. Así de suyo.

Alzó una mano y acarició los cabellos rubios de él. Lo escuchó suspirar de deleite. Girándose, busco sus labios que la recibieron con alegría. Sus labios eran (y se sentían) perfectos sobre los suyos. Pensar que no volvería a tocarlo así...

—Naruto —suspiró contra sus labios—. Yo realmente...

—No lo digas —la miró a los ojos—. Miente —susurró, acariciando sus labios mientras sus manos vagaban debajo de la camiseta de ella —nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás —le sacó la camiseta arrojándola por ahí—. Nunca nos hemos amado. Miéntenos. Miéntete. Miénteme —farfullo, aspirando el aroma del cuello de ella.

Sakura le miró con dolor, sabiendo que él lo hacía por el bien de ambos. Para que mañana doliese menos. Pero dolía, amarlo y tener que dejarlo ir dolía.

—Nunca moriré de amor por ti —susurró en respuesta, buscando sus labios, desabrochando su camisa de paso. Naruto asintió.

La verdad de sus sentimientos estarían a salvo una noche más. Porque sabía que si ambos lo decían, caerían.

Él caería. Y sus parejas no merecían sufrir de ese modo por culpa de ellos.

Por eso pedía que mintiera. Así como él también mentía.

**-Shot 2-**

¡Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo de estas "mini historias", obviamente habla de un amor a escondidas mientras están con otras personas.

Y como no toleran hacer sufrir a sus respectivas parejas a causa de su amor, se mienten encontrándose a escondidas y en esta ocasión, la última vez que lo harán a pesar de que no lo desean.

Argh, o pueden interpretarlo como deseen, espero que les haya gustado. Déjeme saber con un bonito review, ¿si?

Les quiero a todos!

¡Ja ne~!


	3. 03 All Time Low

**All Time Low**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** A veces sencillamente había que resignarse. El primer amor quizás en verdad era el único inolvidable. ¿Cuándo podría dejarle ir? A pesar de todo, entre su corazón y cabeza no sabía que elegir aún...

**-/-/-**

_**{It seems like peace is the only thing I never know.}**_

**-/-/-**

Suspiró por enésima vez, esta vez ladeando la cabeza. Por momentos sentía que iba a estallar, sus manos se mantenían cerradas en puños que quería estrellar contra algo.

"_Imbécil, imbécil."_ Pensaba una y otra vez, mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Aunque intentaba sacar los pensamientos que le molestaban su cabeza por otro lado iba hilando más y más pensamientos sobre lo mismo.

"_Te rechaza una y quieres cubrir el agujero con otra, realmente eres muy miserable." _Volvió a suspirar. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Había orado a Dios y todos sus santos, había provocado peleas, había conducido de forma temeraria, había tomado hasta caer más que inconsciente y nada.

Nada podía sacar de su cabeza ese nombre, esos ojos, labios y demás atributos físicos de su cabeza. Nunca se la había podido sacar del pecho, como si fuera una pequeña espina clavada en su corazón.

Ella era feliz y eso le hacía feliz. Pero él quería su propia felicidad y si ella se la pasaba rondando en su cabeza se le hacía imposible. Había conocido a otra mujer mucho más dulce y encantadora que su primer amor y era, hasta ahora, la única que podía mantener el fantasma del recuerdo alejado. Y a veces estando con ella se colaba.

Le recriminaba a su recuerdo que debía de respetar a su novia y casi esposa. Que debía pedir permiso para pasar, pero nunca hacía caso. Siempre hacia lo que quería.

Miro nuevamente el reloj en su muñeca y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa al alzar sus ojos y encontrarse con su futura compañera.

―Pensaba que te habías perdido, Hinata-chan –saludó, poniéndose de pie para darle la bienvenida–. Estaba empezando a preocuparme –ella, con sus labios dulces y color fresa, le sonrió.

―Lo siento, Naruto-kun, intenté llamarte pero el móvil se murió por batería baja –respondió ella con dulzura, besando su mejilla antes de tomar asiento.

Empezaron a hablar de la decoración que habría en la ceremonia, los futuros padrinos y madrinas, la locación y a pesar de todo, en un rincón de su mente había un espacio solo para su primer amor.

Hinata pido disculpas y fue al servicio. Su cabeza volvió a las andanzas. Parecía que en cuanto a sus sentimientos, la paz era algo que jamás conocería. En su cabeza, tanto Hinata como Sakura luchaban por quién acaparase más su atención.

Hinata regreso unos minutos más tardes y se obligo a regresar sus pensamientos en los planes de la futura boda. Pero una batalla entre su cabeza y su corazón siempre iba a estar ahí, una lucha en la cual sabia ninguna ganaría.

Se encogió de hombros, resignado. Al final, en lo concerniente a sus sentimientos, jamás conocería una paz absoluta.

**-Shot 3-**

Aquí el tercer Mini OneShot de esta pequeña colección de historias, espero que le guste, ya saben, déjenme saber sus importantísimas opiniones pulsando ese botón de review, ¿sí?

¡Ja ne~!


	4. 04 Lightning

**Lightning**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** La energía que fluía entre ellos parecía de otro mundo. Había sido una atracción fatal desde el primer momento. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a jugar con los sentimientos electrizantes como un rayo?

**-/-/-**

_**{We might as well be playing with lightning~}**_

**-/-/-**

La salida de amigos había sido una idea genial. Incluso algunos aun se preguntaban por qué no lo habían hecho antes. Estaban alrededor de una fogata en uno de los patios del campus universitario.

Algunos otros habían empezado a hacer acrobacias en sus bicicletas y patinetas, saltando y gritando como locos. Mas el alcohol que habían mezclado con la adrenalina de romper las reglas (que dictaban en el reglamento que estaba prohibido el uso de los territorios del campus después de cierta hora, que hace mucho que ellos habían quebrantado) pero, vamos, eran jóvenes y querían vivir sus vidas al máximo.

Y entonces en medio del fuego que danzaba en medio de un grupo que había mantenido los pies (y traseros) en la tierra, tomando algo mas controladamente, sus ojos azules relampaguearon al ver unos verdes al otro lado. Notó que ella también había notado esa especie de corriente que se produjo al mirarse, pero ambos esquivaron las miradas.

Se acomodo su gorro de lana sobre sus rubios cabellos mientras que Sasuke musitaba algo de que estaba a punto de irse con Hinata a vete tú a saber que rincón. Negó con su cabeza.

―A Neji no le gustara eso ―sonrió de medio lado, poniéndose de pie.

―Neji está bastante entretenido con Tenten en el asiento trasero de su auto ―bufó Sasuke, dándole un codazo―. Además, solo la llevare a casa ―espeto.

―Lo que digas ―respondió, mirando hacia donde se había encontrado con los ojos verdes con cierta ansiedad, pero no la volvió a ver.

―Creo que alguien te busca ―Sasuke señaló con su cabeza un rincón mas allá de la fogata la esbelta figura femenina, cabellos rosáceos y ojos verdes jade. Naruto ladeo su cabeza, sintiendo los cabellos de su nuca erizarse.

―Tú nunca me has visto ―le dijo a Sasuke, antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella, este solo sonrió, negando con su cabeza.

Sus pies en tiempo record lo posicionaron frente a ella, alzo una de sus manos y acaricio el contorno de su rostro, apenas había rozado su piel y la suya se había electrificado; ella se estremeció y el sonrió. Así que no era el único.

El aire entre ellos estaba cargado de algo chispeante, peligroso e incitante. A pesar de que sus respiraciones se habían ralentizado, los latidos de sus corazones eran frenéticos.

Sin pensarlo mucho pego sus labios a los de ella, casi con temor de que la sensación embriagante que vagaba por sus cuerpos fuera una mera ilusión. Cuando ella acaricio su nuca con sus suaves manos, se estremeció.

Era como si de ellos surgiera una atracción tan fuerte como un rayo. La empujo hacia atrás, donde era lo suficientemente oscuro para que nadie los viera y lo bastante claro para poder verse mutuamente.

Ella le saco el abrigo para acariciar su piel ardiente debajo de la camiseta, ya las manos de el vagaban debajo de la falda de ella buscando mas piel que tocar, se detuvieron un instante y se miraron a los ojos, no pudiendo evitar el reírse.

Quizás jugaban con algo peligroso, lo sabían, pero querían explorarlo y disfrutarlo. Seguir tocándose como si fuese la primera vez que lo hicieran, porque esa era la chispa de su relación. El misterio y la sensación vigorizante que sentían cada vez que se veían, era como si estuviesen experimentando con algo poderoso, desconocido pero palpable.

Tan poderoso era su amor, como la caída de un rayo.

**-/-/-**

Aquí el cuarto OneShot, ando medio grogui porque estoy súper agripada, pero espero que sea entendible, espero que les siga gustando, muchas gracias a **JeanyDeiXzz** y **ahsayuni15f** por dejarme sus gratificadores mensajes, a quienes lo han leído y no han comentado, quienes lo siguen y en tan poco tiempo lo han puesto en "seguimiento" y lo han puesto entre sus favoritos, realmente, muchas gracias.

Con este nuevo capitulo, permitanme saber aun mas lo que piensan al respecto, puntos en los que puedo mejorar, critica constructiva en general y puntos buenos también. Léanlo, disfrútenlo, corran la voz~!

Ja ne~!

**PD:** Ante el comentario de **JeanyDeiXzz** sobre que debería de esperar en publicar otro capitulo, esos tres capítulos anteriores fueron subidos así porque quería alegrar a mis lectores y hacerles interesar en ella ;)


	5. 05 Titanium (Extra 1)

**{EXTRA}**

**Titanium**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Aunque todo el mundo le atacase, ninguno le heriría, porque su corazón se había endurecido y se había vuelto totalmente de titanio.

**-/-/-**

_**{I'm bulletproof, **_

_**Nothing to lose, **_

_**Fire away, fire away… **_

_**You shoot me down**_

_**But I won't fall…**_

_**I am Titanium…}**_

**-/-/-**

Apretó la mandíbula al escuchar el cuchicheo que siempre surgía cuando el solía pasar por alguno de los pasillos. Muchos decían cosas para herirlo, como si fuese una especie de guerra verbal.

Había crecido escuchando cosas peores, como que era un monstruo, un asesino y esas cosas. Ellos no tenían derecho a juzgarle, mucho menos sin saber la veracidad de los hechos. Por eso había endurecido su corazón en una fría coraza a la cual era difícil acceder.

Aunque todos dirigían palabras despectivas hacia él, solamente les ignoraba, de todos modos no tenía nada que perder, podían seguir disparando cuanto quisieran, podrían seguir atacándolo, pero él jamás caería.

Se había hecho de titanio para ellos.

Corrió por los pasillos, hacia la salida. Los hombres temen a lo desconocido, era bien sabido, pero él no tenía culpa de ser uno de esos enigmas que los hombres buscan siempre descifrar y encontrar la cura a todas las enfermedades.

Se limpio el sudor de la frente en cuanto llego al parque… Había voces del pasado que le herían como si rompiesen sus huesos desde adentro. Por eso se había prometido ser más fuerte e indiferente.

―¡Naruto! ―Se giro y se encontró con los verdes ojos de Haruno Sakura. Era la única que lograba esquivar las ráfagas de las palabras como balas y acercarse a él―. ¿Estás bien? ―pregunto, acercándose al rubio ―ya le di su merecido a esos idiotas por andar llamándote de esa forma ―Naruto esbozo una sonrisa ladeada, realmente le sorprendía cada día.

Era la única por la cual su corazón inclinaba el oído para escucharla. Las demás personas podían gritar, pero él hacía caso omiso, por mientras, su corazón podía estar aguantando cualquier ataque solo por ella.

Parecía ser que aunque le disparasen y no le importara, su corazón de titanio había decidido que no había nada que perder en arriesgarse a ser llamado muchas más cosas solo por estar junto a ella.

―No tenias por que hacerlo, yo los ignore ―se acerco a ella, sonriente ―además, sabes que soy de titanio, ¿no? ―dijo, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella.

Ella enarco una ceja y sonrió, maliciosa.

―¿De titanio, eh? ―bufo, pellizcándole fuertemente la mano que casi estaba sobre su pecho―. Mas te vale mantener esas manos de acero alejadas de mi ―y rió al verlo hacer un puchero mientras se acariciaba la zona adolorida.

Naruto suspiro, debía de tener pendiente que aunque por dentro fuera de acero (en su gran mayoría), en su exterior no era más que un muchacho cualquiera. Cerró los ojos, acariciándose la mano, ¡y como dolía tener que recordarlo así!

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:  
**

**ahsayuni15f: **_Muchisimas gracias por tu review, realmente la verdad me halagan bastante tus palabras, durante todos el tiempo que llevo en Fanfiction, solo he querido mejorar mi narrativa y me alegra bastante que lo este logrando. A mi tambien me gusta la escena, y se me ocurrio mientras veia la nada, que es lo mas gracioso, ha! Espero que te siga gustando la historia confome vaya avanzando. Realmente, muchisismas gracias :)_**  
**

**JeanyDeiXzz:** _Hala~! Muchisimas gracias por, nuevamente, tomarte el tiempo de leer el capitulo, lo agradezco infinitamente, no imaginas cuanto. Hm, aclarando tu duda sobre cuantos capitulos mas seran entre 13-14, tengo la mayoria escritos ya, pero puede que sean un poco mas, por algunos extras. Me alegra saber que te trajo recuerdos y mucho mas si son gratos recuerdos, espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado :D_

**MILU:**_ Muchisimas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia, me alegra saber que te gusta, espero que asi mismo disfrutes de este capitulo extra que hice con mucho cariño._

**-/-/-**

Y aquí el quinto capítulo, es un extra debido a que no pertenece al repertorio de **The Wanted**, pero sencillamente no lo pude evitar, amo esta canción de **David Guetta**, la voz de **Sia** es maravillosa, les invito a que vean el cover realizado por un joven llamado **Sam Tsui** en _**YouTube**_, ese chico es genial.

En general habrá más capítulos extras, quizás 3 o 4, no estoy del todo segura, pero de que van, van, sin mucho más que decir espero que les haya gustado y me permitan saber su opinión al respecto.

¡Ja ne~!


	6. 06 Warzone

**Warzone**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Habría sido mejor que le dijera desde un principio como estaban las cosas. Así no se enteraba de la manera que lo hizo. Lo bueno es que sabía cuando escapar del territorio de la guerra y cuando no.

**-/-/-**

_**{I gotta learn to say goodbye now…**_

_**For the final time now, **_

_**I know I'm running from a Warzone…}**_

**-/-/-**

Paso sus manos con desesperación por su cabeza y en su arranque de furia, golpeo la pared con toda la fuerza que fue posible. El resultado no se hizo esperar y sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar profusamente.

Abrió la mano y examino la herida, pero realmente no la sentía. Veía la sangre caer al piso como si realmente no fuese a él a quien le estuviera pasando. Sacudió la mano, haciendo que su camisa se manchara con gotas de sangre.

Chasqueó con la lengua y luego bufó, era mejor irse de allí antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayor. Apretó la mandíbula, ¿cómo le explicaría a Sakura-chan lo que había visto? Más aun, ¿ella le creería? Aunque, vamos, ¿para que el se inventaría haber visto a Hinata y a Sasuke en su antigua casa, como Dios los había traído al mundo y besándose como si no hubiese mañana?

La cabeza le palpitaba, la impresión había sido enorme, así mismo como el cabezazo que le había propinado a Sasuke, paso los dedos de su otra mano por la zona de impacto. Parecía que aparte de un chichón, no habría nada más.

Todavía le resultaba un poco irreal. La tierna, buena y sensata Hinata, su prometida (y dentro de unas horas su ex-prometida) y el serio, taciturno y leal Sasuke, su mejor amigo (otro cuyo título estaba en duda ahora, conjuntamente con el adjetivo de "leal"), engañándolos.

Pateó un contenedor de basura, antes de regresar hacia el frente de la casa, donde había dejado su auto estacionado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían estado así? El acababa de llegar de un viaje en Europa, donde había estado firmando, verificando y ordenando a diestra y siniestra para que la compañía de su padre siguiera expandiéndose en el continente mencionado.

Se suponía que llegaría a Japón dentro de dos días, pero como había terminado antes, había decidido adelantar su regreso… Y vaya sorpresa. No le extraño ver el auto de Sasuke en el garaje, de todos modos, confiaba en el (o solía hacerlo), el asunto se puso espinoso cuando entro a la casa.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue los jeans Levy's que Sasuke solía usar como si su vida dependiera de ello. En su cabeza no se registro la idea de _"¿por qué los Levy's de Sasuke están en el suelo?"_ Al contrario, paso del vestíbulo, encontrando camisetas interiores, un bóxer, un brassier, a medida de que iba encontrando cada cosa ya en su cabeza se iba formulando la idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo.

La falda de trabajo de Hinata estaba al pie de las escaleras que conducían a su alcoba, se dispuso a subir esperando encontrarlos para que le dieran una explicación lógica o coherente, pero detuvo el pie sobre el primer escalón.

"_¿Y si descubro algo que no me agrade?"_ Las sienes le palpitaban y su pulso, debajo de su fina camisa blanca de Armani, latía desaforado, abrió y cerró sus manos y tomando valor, subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

El sudor cubría su frente y cuello, se acerco a la puerta de su alcoba y poso su mano en la perilla, aun dudando, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar el aire entre sus labios y abrió la puerta. La habitación habría estado en absoluta penumbra de no ser porque las lámparas de noche estaban encendidas, pero era evidente que los dos cuerpos en la cama estaban muy enfrascados entre ellos.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos, sus manos empezaron a sudar, su cabeza no generaba algún pensamiento coherente. Solo podía registrar que su prometida y su mejor amigo estaban bastante emocionados en su cama. Hinata estaba debajo del cuerpo de su "amigo" mientras este se dedicaba a besarla como si fuera la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Se acerco con pasos silenciosos hasta el borde de la cama, percibió como ambos se tensaban al notar un movimiento a sus espaldas. Con una mano cubrió la mitad de su rostro y la otra estaba cerrada fuertemente en un puño.

―Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido ―dijo, carraspeando, pero su tono era totalmente impersonal, frio y distante.

―¡Naruto! ―Sasuke se giro, tratando en lo posible de cubrir su cuerpo y el de Hinata con las sabanas, pero era evidente que era inútil.

―¡Naruto-kun…! ¡Nosotros…! ―Hinata se acallo al ver la mirada del rubio. Era totalmente fría e indiferente.

―No sé qué decir, esa es la verdad ―asentía Naruto, mientras hablaba―. Por ahora, yo… solamente no quiero verlos en un buen rato ―se saco el anillo de compromiso del dedo anular, mientras apretaba la mandíbula ―quizás te sirva para tu nuevo novio…

―¡Naruto, no es lo que crees…! ―Sasuke se puso de pie, cubriéndose con parte de las sabanas, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo, que seguía impasible―. ¡Esto ha sido un error! ―espeto.

―Sí, ya lo creo que si ―acerco su rostro al de Sasuke―. Espero que tengas los cojones para decírselo a Sakura o te juro que te dejare sin heredad por el resto de tus días ―y como prueba de ello, arremetió contra Sasuke chocando su cabeza contra la de este―. ¡Agradece que solo sea esto! ―le grito, empujándolo sobre la cama, dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo pero Hinata lo agarro del brazo.

―¡Por favor, Naruto-kun, déjalo! ―Naruto se volvió hacia ella, mirándola totalmente airado.

―Toma ―dejo el anillo de compromiso sobre la otra mano de ella mientras se zafaba de su agarre―. Espero que sean muy felices juntos, malditos traidores ―bufó, empezando a alejarse.

―¡Naruto-kun! ―le llamo ella, pero él siguió como si no la escuchara, mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ello? Aún se lo cuestionaba, entro a su auto y se percato de que sus manos aun temblaban, gruño por ello e ignorando el temblor puso la llave en el contacto. Acelero y luego retrocedió para marcharse.

No es que no hubiese querido golpear a Sasuke hasta dejarlo irreconocible, pero reconocía que tampoco ganaría nada con ello. No podría regresar en el tiempo y evitar ver lo que ellos hacían en su ausencia, la meta ahora recuperarse y dejar la zona de batalla, una batalla que no ganaría ni perdería.

Haciendo un movimiento, maniobro la palanca de cambios y se dirigió a la autopista a toda velocidad. Tendría que decirles a sus padres y a Sakura, pero por hoy, por ahora, quería estar solo. Era momento de decirle adiós a lo que había creído conocer.

Era momento de escribir un final y un doloroso nuevo comienzo.

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**ahsayuni15f**: Waa me siento honrada de que me consideres así de buena hasta al punto de llamarte "fan" mí. Uf, no merezco tanto, pero con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón te doy las gracias. Me alegra saber que la historia te este gustando. Oh, y yo también amo el NaruSaku, ¡ellos son ROCK! Y sí, a veces hago (por no decir siempre) hago sufrir a Naruto, pero intento darle un final feliz, porque sencillamente lo amo, hehe~ espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**JeanyDeiXzz:** Muchísimas gracias. La verdad es que me alegra mucho saber que la idea de que sean tantos capítulos te alegre, jeje. La verdad las ideas surgen prácticamente solas (¿o será que mi musa regreso de vacaciones? Jaja) Pero bueno, me alegra saber que puedo sorprenderles con cada drabble, es realmente importante para mí. Así mismo espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado~

**eliannar:** Oh, Dios, harás que me sonroje, jeje. Que va, no son tan buenas, pero hago el intento de que sean agradables y que sean lo más distintas posibles la una de la otra. Oh, sobre más historias así de tiernas, bueno, espero que las demás que vengan así te lo parezcan, jeje.

**-/-/-**

Y aquí el sexto OneShot de esta pequeña colección. Me alegra ver la acogida que ha recibido, realmente me alegra bastante. Sobre este Fiction, no sé, siempre me ha hecho gracia la idea de que Hinata no puede ser tan santa y Sasuke tan seco.

¿Alguien ha notado que ellos dos juntos me gustan mucho? Pero he hecho a Naruto sufrir, parece que vivo (escribo) para ello, soy cruel, pero ya verán, las demás serán (o intentare) hacerlo mucho más feliz.

Bueno, por mientras, déjenme saber que les ha parecido este capítulo, ¿sí? Me gustaría saberlo en serio, de antemano, muchísimas gracias.

¡Ja ne~!


	7. 07 Last To Know

**Last to Know**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Todos necesitamos ese espacio de tiempo para intentar comprendernos a nosotros mismos, donde buscamos esa paz perdida. A veces debemos dejar ir lo que amamos, aunque nos duela. A veces amar es solo eso, dar un poco de espacio y comprenderlo. Y como él la amaba, lo aceptaría todo, tanto si se iba o se quedaba.

**-/-/-**

_**{Just give me the chance to love you more than you'll never know}**_

**-/-/-**

La observaba pasar de un lado a otro, nerviosa. La conocía tan bien que sabía cuando ella estaba bien y cuando no. Apenas había llegado de una misión cuando ella había entrado a su apartamento y después de los saludos formales, se había puesto así, a caminar de un lado a otro.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza mientras terminaba de comer el ramen que estaba en su tazón, después de la cuarta guerra ninja habían sucedido muchas cosas, ellos dos eran más cercanos que antes, pero no al nivel que él anhelaba, pero era feliz con ello; por el contrario ella siempre estaba confundida al respecto. Con Sasuke merodeando alrededor de la aldea, la paz que ella había adquirido en los años anteriores se tambaleaba.

―Sakura-chan… ―susurro apenas, pero ella se sobresalto casi tanto como si hubiese gritado en su oído―. ¿Qué sucede? ―se puso de pie, deteniéndose frente a ella. Apenas había salido del hospital, aun tenía ese aroma a desinfectante que tanto le molestaba.

―No lo sé ―se miraron fijamente a los ojos, los de él lucían tranquilos e impasibles, los de ella estaban llenos de tormentos y dudas―. Solo sé que no quiero estar aquí.

Naruto frunció sus cejas.

―No, tonto, no aquí contigo, sino en Konoha en general. No quiero quedarme estancada ―vio como el rubio suspiraba, un tanto aliviado, pero su mirada lucia un tanto confundida aún―. Pareciese que todos avanzaran y yo me siento atrapada en el mismo sitio ―refunfuño, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Naruto asintió, tomando asiento junto a ella. Comprendía perfectamente la sensación. A veces se sentía como una rata de laboratorio y ahora que había cumplido su meta de traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, sentía que a veces sobraba. Lo había hablado con Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taichou pero la sensación no desaparecía.

―¿Quieres viajar y adquirir nuevos conocimientos? ―Sakura asintió, apesadumbrada―. Sakura-chan, eso es perfectamente comprensible, es normal y tienes más derecho que muchos en hacerlo.

Sakura suspiro.

―Pero es que se acerca tu próxima promoción de posición, Tsunade-sama me necesita en el hospital y… ―Naruto le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos, mientras sonreía tristemente.

―No lo hagas ―acerco su rostro al de ella―. No te engañes a ti misma ―acaricio sus mejillas ―haz lo que tengas que hacer. Nadie debe ser impedimento para lograr tus metas, Sakura-chan ―Sakura sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Realmente que él le dijera aquello quitaba cierto peso de sus hombros. Había sentido temor de cómo él podría tomarse esa decisión, para ella era muy importante el no herirlo otra vez. Quería alejarse y pensar en todo lo que quería y en quién era en esos momentos, para poder estar plenamente segura cuando aceptara los sentimientos de él, si él aun estaba dispuesto a aceptar los suyos.

―Naruto, gracias ―susurró ella, apreciando la pequeña sonrisa que se esbozaba en los labios masculinos.

―Mereces ser feliz más que nadie, Sakura-chan ―deposito un beso en su frente ―y a veces el dejar ir lo que amamos, es la mayor prueba de que realmente amamos a ese alguien. Y mereces ser feliz como lo prefieras y con quien lo prefieras ―se puso de pie mientras ella le miraba un poco sorprendida.

―Naruto, yo…

―Solo no me dejes ser el último en saberlo ―paso una mano por sus cabellos ―cuando encuentres lo que buscas, déjame saber, ¿sí? ―Sakura se puso de pie, limpiándose la pequeña lagrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos.

―Lo sabrás de inmediato, Naruto ―dijo, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Los músculos de él se relajaron uno que otro tanto mientras acariciaba con sus dedos una de las manos de ella, entrelazadas en su torso.

El corazón de Naruto se contrajo un poco, quizás encontrar lo que su corazón anhelaba le costara días, semanas, meses o años, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario. Aún si era para saber que al final, nunca seria correspondido. Pero quería que ella fuera feliz y aceptaba con el corazón y brazos abiertos la decisión que ella tomase.

―Espero que tengas pendiente que siempre estaré aquí, para lo que quieras y necesites ―se giro, aun entre los brazos de ella ―te aseguro que no te reprochare nada 'ttebayo ―Sakura sonrió mientras alzaba su rostro y depositaba un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

―Gracias, Naruto ―lo apretó con más fuerza, esperando así poder conservar el calor de su cuerpo y la calidez de su corazón con ella, a donde sea que fuera.

―Solo asegúrate, te repito, de no dejarme ser el último en saber lo que harás o no te invitare a comer ramen conmigo ―murmuro, añadiendo un tono de burla a sus últimas palabras, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rosáceos de ella, ella se sentía como si recuperase fuerzas en aquel abrazo.

No, definitivamente él no sería el último en saber, al contrario, sería el primero en saberlo, especialmente lo concerniente a lo que sentía por él, pero todo seria en su debido momento.

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Eliannar:** Ciertamente, eso es lo peor que pueden hacerle a una persona, pero realmente es algo que sucede en la vida real, quise hacer una historia con un matiz más real, que espero con todo, haya sido de tu agrado, así mismo como esta historia que recién público.

**ahsayuni15f****: **Jeje, si, ciertamente creo que a través de leer muchas historias parecidas, que dejan a Sasuke de malo, influye mucho en ciertas tramas que una redacta, ¿qué puedo decir? Me gusta Sasuke (no al nivel de Naruto, obvio), pero siempre imagino papeles de villanos o de medio malos con él, siempre me ha gustado plasmar ese aire de alma atormentada que se ha transmitido en la serie y manga. Uuf, sobre Hinata, siempre he querido como darle una sacudida y ver que saque algún lado salvaje o menos inocente y creo que aquí lo logre. Este Shot es menos triste, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Luna07:** ¡Hola! Que grato es saber que tengo a alguien más que le gustan mis historias, eso es maravilloso, me alegra saber que la (s) historia (s) te gusten, y, ¡vaya! También nos gustan las mismas parejas, aunque no escribo de todas (sorry, sorry) sobre las dos canciones que me dices, Chasing The Sun actualmente es el capítulo 12 de esta historia (que ya está redactada y todo, solo ando puliendo algunas cosillas) y cuando escuche I Found You me dije "debo de incluirla en la serie", así que ya ando tramando qué le haré con ella, así que no te preocupes por ello, así mismo espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**JeanyDeiXzz****: Oh**, Dios mío, me sonrojo~~ Tus palabras realmente alegran mi corazón, créeme. Ah, el mal de no tener Internet, créeme, se lo que es eso, pero me alegra saber que a pesar de todo, me hayas dedicado un momento y me dejaras saber que te ha parecido el capítulo. Ah, sabía que no podía ser la única que pensara que Hinata es tan santa y Sasuke tan seco…! Verdad que no puede ser?! Sobre que Warzone se convierta en una historia de varios capítulos, lo pensare seriamente, créeme. Así mismo, espero que me compartas tú opinión sobre este capítulo.

**-/-/-**

¡Yay! Aquí el octavo escribir una capítulo de esta colección, uf, dije que serian alrededor d creo que ya me he excedido, lo bueno de ellas es que no necesitas un orden para leerlas y que son OneShots ho, ho, ho.

Bueno, sobre este capítulo, hmm, es sobre la necesidad de explorar, ese viaje en encontrarse a uno mismo. Recordé que casi todos los personajes mayores (Tsunade, Jiraiya, Madara, Orochimaru, etc.) realizaron viajes, aunque por distintos motivos e incluso Naruto viajo y aprendió bastante y me dije _"¿qué Sakura no se sentirá también de explorar el mundo más allá de las misiones? ¿No tiene ella también la necesidad de realizar ese viaje para encontrarse a sí misma?"_ Y ¡PAM! Surgió este Fiction.

Decidí hacer a Naruto un poco más maduro y seguro de lo que él siente por ella, por otro lado, ella está segura, pero quiere liberarse de las ataduras del pasado, porque quiere amarlo puramente a él, podría decirse que entra en la categoría "Friendship/Comfort", espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, dadle a ese botón de review y déjenme saber que tal, ¿sí?

¡Ja ne~!


	8. 08 Rocket

**Rocket**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Era feliz, no se rendiría, cumpliría sus sueños y metas. Pensamientos en un perfecto día de verano. Aunque no lo pareciera, volaría alto y lejos, como un cohete lanzado al cielo.

**-/-/-**

_**{Like a rocket to the sky, going up a million miles}**_

**-/-/-**

El parque de diversiones estaba cerca, todos habían planeado reunirse allí, para así pasar una tarde fuera lo de que eran tareas y trabajos de medio tiempo. Oh, claro y también de intentar tener un momento a solas con sus parejas. A veces el día a día les consumía.

Llego antes que los demás al sitio acordado, así que con su mochila al hombro, busco su móvil y colocándose los audífonos en sus oídos, le dio a reproducir la lista musical actual. Era uno de esos días de verano que no querías que acabaran jamás. El cielo era azul y los rayos del sol parecían no lastimar, no había una sola nube que cubriese el cielo.

Tomo asiento en una banca bajo un frondoso árbol a esperar.

"_Like a rocket to the sky, going up a million miles, and I I'm not coming down…" _Tarareaba mentalmente.

Lo sabía, algún día lograría su meta final, a pesar de todos los contratiempos, lograría ser lo que se había propuesto. Viviría cada día como si fuera el último, no cesaría hasta ser como un cohete, mucho más allá de las nubes.

No conocía la derrota, porque de cada batalla perdida siempre aprendía algo, mientras siguiera creyendo en sus sueños, siempre podría salir adelante, aunque a veces solo quisiera rendirse y dejarlo todo.

Sencillamente debía recordarse que había cosas por las que valía seguir luchando.

―¡Eh, Naruto, que te dejamos! ―Bajo la mirada del cielo y miro a sus amigos, que pasaban de él.

―¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si yo me he calentado el trasero aquí, esperándolos! ―espeto, poniéndose de pie de un salto, dándoles alcance.

―Nadie te lo ha pedido, idiota ―mascullo Sasuke, con un tono de burla.

―¡Maldito Sasuke, tu opinión no la pedí! ―grito, ahorcando con su antebrazo al pelinegro desde atrás.

―Hombre, que lo matas y de aquí a la comisaria ―suspiro Shikamaru, un tanto aburrido.

―Sakura, será mejor que controles a tu rubio ―dijo con burla Ino, que iba un poco mas rezagada junto con las demás chicas.

―¡Cállate, Ino-cerda! ―espeto, mientras alcanzaba a Naruto que le aplicaba una llave a Sasuke y este le mordía el antebrazo―. ¡Naruto, Sasuke, compórtense! ―gruño, ambos se separaron a regañadientes.

―Idiota ―dijo Sasuke.

―Imbécil ―replico Naruto, acomodándose la ropa.

―A callar los dos ―mascullo Sakura, haciendo tronar sus dedos, al escucharla, todos echaron a correr―. Y tu ―dijo, sujetando a Naruto por la camiseta ―¡tienes más de tres días sin verme y ni siquiera te dignas a saludar! ―exclamo, ahorcándolo de un lado a otro.

―¡Ca-calma, Sakura-chan! ―balbuceaba como podía el rubio. A ese paso, ella lo mandaría a volar más arriba que un cohete.

―¡Dios, ni siquiera sé porque me gustas aún! ―Espeto ella, soltándolo. Naruto sonrió como un idiota.

―Porque me quieres ―rio él, robándole un beso fugazmente, mientras echaba a correr lanzándole más besos a la distancia.

―¡Eres un idiota! ―grito ella, corriendo tras él.

Los demás solo se hacían a un lado al ver a esos dos correr.

El cielo azul era surcado en ese momento por un avión que reflejaba los rayos solares de un cálido día de verano.

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Luna07:** Waa, yo también escucho a Evanesence, Muse, Simple Plan, hmmm si. No soy muy de BTR pero respeto gustos , me alegra saber que te gusto este capítulo, oh, y créeme, me agrada bastante el SasuHina (es como medio perverso jaja), *sonrojo* también has

Leído el OS de "Yo te extrañare" waaa, me siento bastante halagada, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Ahsayuni15f:** Kyaa~~! Me alegra bastante saber que la historia te ha gustado tanto, especialmente el capítulo anterior. Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo sobre Sakura y las demás chicas viajando, digo, suena muy machista eso de que ellas no, ne? Pero nada, aquí tomo las riendas yo y hago que Sakura viaje y sep, yo también ame este Naruto mezcla de adulto y niño, realmente encantador, no lo crees? Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado por igual :D

**JeanyDeiXzz:** Uf, comprendo perfectamente tu opinión, pienso igual. Me ha tocado ver personas que se prometen muchas cosas y al final todo eso queda en el olvido, pero intente plasmar una situación distinta aquí, una necesidad de aclarar no solo sus sentimientos sino sus pensamientos y con la firme promesa de que regresara a su lado, sea cual sea la respuesta. Oh, ciertamente algunos capítulos tienen tramas un poco amargas pero me alegra saber que puedan verse tal como lo dices (que siguen siendo positivos y que de algún modo alegran) eso me hace sentir bien, porque quiere decir que a pesar de todo, mi mensaje verdadero detrás de cada capítulo está llegando ;)

Oh, y respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre que seguiré escribiendo, aun no lo decido, estoy entre tomar la idea del capítulo "Warzone" y algún que otro OS, aunque también debería ponerme las pilas e intentar mis historias más largas y viejas de Naruto (Finding The Love Again y Be Always Mine), pero aun no decido nada concreto, pero espero igual, me sigan brindando su apoyo el cual me hace mejorar con cada escrito.

**-/-/-**

Y decir que sencillamente amo esta canción (Rocket) me da como que buena onda, refleja mucho optimismo (al menos para mí), y me pareció perfecta para nuestro rubio. Un día normal, como personas normales, pasándola bien (o mejor dicho, a punto de pasarla bien, hehe).

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saberlo, un abrazo y un beso, ¡les quiero mucho!

¡Ja ne~!


	9. 09 Gold Forever

**Gold Forever**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Porque aun cuando sus manos estuvieran manchadas de sangre y sus nombres fueran venerados y temidos a la vez, hubo una época en la que solo soñaban con llegar a ser grandes ninjas defensores de su aldea y de sus sueños. Días en los cuales en su ser todavía vivía la más pura y absoluta inocencia.

**-/-/-**

_**{When the innocence is dead and gone,**_

_**These will be the times we look back on.}**_

**-/-/-**

Habían luchado muchas batallas en sus vidas, aún cortas para unos y extensas para otros. Había días en los cuales se preguntaban por qué seguían luchando y si valía la pena. A veces solo debían mirar un poco hacia atrás, hacia los días en los que solo luchaban para pasar los exámenes de la academia y obtener sus placas de ninjas.

En esos días en los que estaban agotados de servir a la nación y solo querían desaparecer y dejar las armas, las guerras, las muertes y la sangre atrás, era un buen momento para mirar hacia atrás, a esos días llenos de risas inocentes e infantiles.

Esos días que se habían quedado para siempre en sus recuerdos.

**-/-/-**

―¡Ah, ah! Calla, mujer problemática ―bufó Nara Shikamaru, mientras se abanicaba con la mano, intentando colar algo de aire fresco, pero de nada servía.

―Eres un bebé quejica, Shikamaru ―dijo ella, en medio de una risotada. El moreno solo bufó, era malo tener calor y un yeso en una pierna, pero peor era tener calor, el yeso y a la Sabaku No hablándole puras tonterías.

―Ya lo sé, lo has dicho medio millón de veces ya ―suspiro, desanimado.

La Sabaku No sonrió.

―Me recuerda al día que tuvimos nuestro primer combate ―él la miro sin comprender ―tu expresión de puro hastió ―siguió burlándose ella―. Las mujeres no deberían pelear ―añadió ella, imitándole.

Shikamaru sonrió. Ese era un grato recuerdo para él, un día atesorado entre sus recuerdos, aunque jamás lo admitiera.

―Vamos, vamos, o mi madre nos echara la bronca por llegar tarde…

**-/-/-**

Neji suspiro, ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer por Tenten de asistir? Ah, sí, porque le había puesto ojitos de cordero a medio degollar. Estaban en el restaurante favorito de Lee y Gai-sensei.

Verlos a ellos dos era casi como sentir que el tiempo no había pasado, seguían siendo ruidosos, faltos de modales y…

―¡Lee, no te tomes esa botella! ―exclamó Tenten mientras Gai-sensei retrocedía un poco cuando Lee tomó el contenido de la botella que contenía el sake.

Neji miro a Tenten y esta le sonrió un poco apenada, Neji suspiro mientras intentaba mantener al borracho artista marcial Lee lejos de lo que pudiera romper, mientras Tenten y Gai-sensei se disculpaban por los pequeños destrozos que había causado su compañero.

Ató a Lee de un árbol para que se le pasara el efecto y por mientras, se sentó en una banca a esperar a los otros dos, que venían con aire de derrota.

―Otra vez… la próxima vez vendré sola ―farfulló Tenten, apesadumbrada. Neji ladeó su cabeza, recordando una escena semejante, años atrás, donde Lee había causado destrozos mayores al local y no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa que se volvió risa y luego carcajada.

Gai y Tenten le miraban extrañados, eran muy pocas las veces que podían ver al Hyuga de aquel modo, pero en la cabeza del castaño solo se reproducía las semejanzas entre el mismo momento en el pasado y la escena actual. Ah, qué días de inocencia…

**-/-/-**

Se paso la mano por la frente, apartando algunas gotas de sudor.

―Konohamaru, por Dios, eres un ninja hecho y derecho ―musitaba Naruto ―ya estas grande para andar pintando figuras en los rostros de los Hokages ―el mencionado terminaba de limpiar una mancha en la nariz del tercero, mientras le sacaba la lengua al mismo.

―¿Recordando viejas épocas, Naruto? ―el aludido giro su rostro y miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con Sakura acompañada de Iruka-sensei.

―Algo así ―sonrió, terminando de pulir el rostro de la vieja Tsunade ―ya estas reluciente, vieja ―sonrió, admiro los rostros de todos los Hokages antes de recoger los utensilios de limpieza―. Eh, Konohamaru, termina con el tercero y ya está.

El aludido murmuro algo pero Naruto no le hizo caso y bajo con Sakura e Iruka-sensei.

―Ah, que recuerdos, Naruto ―se burlaba Iruka, mientras Naruto seguía sonriendo.

―Pensaba que habías vuelto a las andadas, Naruto ―Sakura le seguía el juego a Iruka.

―Si siguen así, les pintare los rostros a ustedes ―musito el rubio. Ciertamente el también tuvo una época en la que pintaba los rostros de los Hokages para llamar la atención, eran días distintos, donde solía ver las cosas de manera distinta.

Era bastante inocente en ese entonces y no es que hubiese cambiado mucho, pero ya no era como antes.

Sakura e Iruka seguían hablando cuando Konohamaru salto y quedo frente a ellos e hizo el Oiroke no Jutsu, esta vez copiando perfectamente a Sai, Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura se tapo la nariz, de la cual había empezado a emanar un hilillo de sangre, Iruka pataleaba para que dejase esa técnica pervertida y Naruto reía sin parar.

―¡A Sasuke le hará gracia saber que es la chica de la relación! ―seguía riendo Naruto.

Aún cuando creyeran que la inocencia se había marchado o había muerto, siempre tendrían días a los cuales mirar atrás, días que se conservarían como el oro, por siempre en sus memorias.

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Luna07**: *Sonrojo total* me halaga saber que te haya gustado, también me gusto mucho cuando redacte esa parte, sentí que le dio ese toque muy "Naruto y Sasuke", espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado por igual.

**Leiciel: ¡**Hola! Bienvenida seas a esta lectura de mi historia, waaa que decirte, es difícil no amar a Naruto

**JeanyDeiXzz: **Antes que nada, amo todas las caritas que pones en los reviews eso le da un toque personal y me transmite muchas cosas , por otro lado, plasme el sentimiento (o lo intente lo mejor posible) que me provoca esa canción, esa canción es muy Naruto, o al menos yo lo siento así. Oowww, haces que me sonroje al decir que pongo un mensaje positivo en todos los escritos, Dios, realmente me sonrojo. La verdad es que pienso que debemos verle el lado positivo a las cosas que nos suceden y me alegra que esa ley de vida que poseo se vea plasmada aquí. Espero en serio que este capítulo también sea de tu total agrado.

**vane-Namikaze: **¡Hola Namikaze! Awww, me halaga saber que aunque te estén quitando la PC hayas dedicado unos minutos de tu odisea a dejarme saber que te parece mi historia, me halaga de veras y realmente espero que tengas la oportunidad de leer este nuevo capítulo y me permitas saber por igual que te ha parecido.

**-/-/-**

Otra de mis canciones favoritas de **The Wanted**, siempre que la escucho me lleno de cierta nostalgia del pasado. En este capítulo quise darle un break a ciertos personajes, que tuvieran un recuerdo (o varios) a los cuales aferrarse cuando su presente parecía desmoronarse.

Siempre en nuestras vidas hay uno que otro recuerdo que nos trae alegría, cierta nostalgia y euforia, así que pienso que son días que siempre se quedaran dorados en nuestra memoria, espero que les haya gustado.

(8)'Cause some days stay gold forever…(8)

¡Ja ne~!


	10. 10 We Found Love (Extra 2)

**{EXTRA}**

**We Found Love**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Aún en las situaciones más espeluznantes y horribles puede surgir el amor. Y a veces quienes menos pensamos, pueden ser ese rayo de luz que inunda de calidez nuestros corazones y nuestras vidas.

**-/-/-**

_**{We found love in a hopeless place~}**_

_**{Shine a light through an open door~}**_

**-/-/-**

Sakura lo observaba moverse alrededor de la cocina con una maestría que jamás pensó el poseería. Ósea, vamos, estamos hablando de Uzumaki Naruto, el devorador de ramen instantáneo.

Cuando él le había dicho aquella tarde que prepararía la cena había pensado dos cosas, que prepararía ramen instantáneo o que irían a cenar fuera. Jamás se habría imaginado que él cocinaría la cena, literalmente.

Llevaban conociéndose casi toda una vida y apenas teniendo año y medio de estar saliendo formalmente como pareja es que se enteraba.

―¿Aprendiste a cocinar recién? ―preguntó, asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de él. Naruto negó con su cabeza.

―No, no estás ni por asomo ―volvió la mirada hacia ella y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

―Hmm, ¿cuándo fuiste a entrenar con los sapos? ―siguió indagando, él rió y siguió negando con su cabeza―. Anda, dime cuando ―pidió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, mientras seguía subida a su espalda.

―Sakura-chan, hace años que cocino ―siguió moviéndose con ella subida a su espalda ―sigue intentando adivinar.

―Hmm… ¿Alguna pista?

―Si te digo algo, sabrás inmediatamente cuando fue ―suspiro él, negando con su cabeza.

Sakura hizo un puchero y siguió devanándose los sesos, es que no podía ser. Su atractivo pero hiperactivo novio no podía haber aprendido a cocinar de la noche a la mañana, eso era seguro, tuvo que ser en un lapso de tiempo donde no hubo combates serios, pero que ellos estuvieran lejos el uno del otro…

―Naruto…

―¿Hmm? ―inquirió el, mientras echaba una pizca de sal a la salsa que preparaba.

―De casualidad… ¿No habrá sido cuando estuviste fuera con Jiraiya-sama durante dos años? ―Naruto se volvió para mirarla, ya que se había bajado de su espalda y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―¡Has acertado, Sakura-chan! ―la alzó en brazos, mientras desperdigaba besos en su rostro.

―¿Es enserio? ―rió ella, mientras él la bajaba nuevamente al suelo.

―No hay necesidad de mentirte ―sonrió el, acariciando sus labios suavemente.

―¿Cómo o por qué aprendiste? ―suspiro ella, cuando él se alejo de ella.

El retomo lo que hacía en la cocina mientras ella tomaba asiento nuevamente. Lo escuchaba hablar sobre que Jiraiya-sama lo había abandonado en un restaurante y de paso, se había llevado todo su dinero y como los cocineros le habían hecho pagarles fregando platos, así que como también estaba en la cocina, habían aprovechado de enseñarle algunas cosas.

Mientras, lo escuchaba, una pequeña parte de sí divagaba en las muchas cosas que ellos dos habían atravesado para estar juntos. Habían tenido que enfrentarse a varios obstáculos, perder batallas y ganar guerras, crear heridas y curarlas.

Él la había amado desde siempre, pero ella, tan ciega había sido, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él en un momento muy oscuro de sus vidas, un momento desalentador y cruel como lo era la guerra. Pero en cuanto comprobó que ambos estaban bien y vivos, no dudo un solo segundo más de aclararle sus sentimientos.

Hasta ahora no les había ido nada mal.

―Por cierto, el idiota de Sasuke te dejo un mensaje antes, quería saber si podías ir mañana a revisar a Hinata-chan ―Sakura enarcó una ceja, se había enamorado de un hombre demasiado sencillo a veces, prefería seguir perdonando no importando cuantas veces fuese herido.

Trataba a Sasuke como si su etapa de ninja rebelde nunca hubiese ocurrido. A veces el mismo Uchiha se asustaba del Uzumaki, aseguraba que aquello no debía ser del todo normal. Una vez le pregunto al respecto y él solo había respondido:

―"_No puedo odiar lo que he perseguido por tanto tiempo, yo no mirare los errores de Sasuke, solo puedo señalarles en los que puede mejorar y de los cuales puede aprender."_

Vamos, que encima de sexy y poderoso, maduro, qué perfecta combinación. Aunque la sabiduría emergía así, cada vez que pasaba un cometa cerca de la tierra, pero no importaba. Al fin y al cabo, con o sin sabiduría, él había sido el rayo de luz que había iluminado las sombras sempiternas de su vida, la luz que se coló en la rendija de una puerta semi abierta.

―Naruto…

―¿Hmm?

―Te amo mucho ―suspiro, sonriendo.

―Yo también te amo mucho, Sakura-chan ―añadió él, acercándose a ella, mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza―. Con todo mi corazón.

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Luna07:** *w* me alegro mucho de que te gustara, me hace sentir bastante bien, créeme, porque siento que lo que escribo vale la pena. Oh, yo amo el NejiTen y el ShikaTema, no me he atrevido a ahondar mucho con estas parejas, pero las amo! Oh, que sería Naruto sin Konohamaru e Iruka, siento que aunque no muchos los toman en cuenta, son personajes bases muy importantes y especiales. Uf, lo que Kishi nos ha hecho con Neji ha sido un golpe muy bajo, jeje, y si, escribí la escena de Lee destrozando todo basándome en esa pelea en especifico LOL, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado por igual :D

**JeanyDeiXzz:** Leer tus comentarios siempre me anima, porque me haces saber exactamente como te hacen sentir mis escritos y eso me agrada, porque me gusta saber cómo les lleva a nivel emocional mis historias (y creo que hasta ahora no voy tan mal) me alegra saber que pude brindarte ánimos en tu madrugada :D ah, no te preocupes por las caritas, yo las amo y también siento que expresan mucho de lo que digo cuando las palabras no me bastan, espero realmente que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado ;)

**Ahsayuni15f:** Pues sip, Neji-kun ha muerto y odie a Kishi por esto, es decir, ¿sabe lo que le ha hecho a los fans del NejiTen? Incluso los fans del NejiHina (aunque no soy fan de este fandom, pero en fin) . Uf, si, Naruto y Hinata andaban agarrados de mano porque Naruto tiene una forma de transmitir su chakra a los demás (les anda recargando chakra como si fuera conejo de Duracell). Sakura ha salido hace muchos, pero muchos capítulos atrás y Sasuke recién hace aparición con su grupo en el cual se incluye un resucitado Orochimaru xD. Respondiendo por igual tu review del c08, aaahh, yo también ame ese capítulo, porque es tan cotidiano, tan normal y tan… ellos. ¿Pudiste formatear tu PC? Espero que si~ Así mismo, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado :D

**-/-/-**

Mi segundo extra, primero Titanium y ahora We Found Love, me la han dado tanto que ya no puedo evitar el que no me guste… En fin, aquí un break para estos dos, no sé, quizás me ha quedado algo empalagoso, pero me ha gustado y creo que si me gusta, les gustara a ustedes (o tal vez no, oh, oh.)

Anímense y déjenme sus reviews para hacerme saber que les parece, personalmente, cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva, me es más que bienvenida.

¡Ja ne~!


	11. 11 Invincible

**Invincible**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **La sensación de sentir su cabeza en las nubes y de que quizá no recordaría nada en la mañana fue quizás lo que más le impulsó a cumplir el reto. Y llevarse, quizás, mucho más de lo que esperaba.

**-/-/-**

_**{Tonight I feel invincible…}**_

_**{Tonight I feel unstoppable…}**_

**-/-/-**

Lo retaron. Acepto. Él nunca decía que no a un reto. Quizás eso no era del todo bueno, pero tampoco del todo malo.

"Róbale un beso_"_ dijeron sus amigos, recordaba haber bufado vagamente, como si lo que le estuviesen pidiendo fuera algo de lo más fácil.

Recordaba haber aceptado, esa noche era la idónea para cualquier cosa, viernes, noche de fiesta, vamos, ¿qué podía salir mal? Eso había pensado cuando se lo propusieron. Nada, solo que las piernas le flaquearan al verla y que se le cortase la respiración.

Nadie lo sabía, pero ella era su pequeña obsesión. Coincidían en muchos lugares, Nara no era una ciudad tan grande y ambos vivían en el mismo sector, vamos, que vivían prácticamente al lado, almorzaban en el mismo restaurante y de cada cuatro veces que iba al supermercado, se la encontraba 3. Había descubierto que se llamaba Sakura, y eso le hacia sonreír, porque ella no era como un cerezo de invierno, sino de primavera.

Obviamente sus amigos no tenían ni idea de que él se sentía así por su vecina, pero había decidido que aquella noche no huiría y que al menos lograría el cometido de besarla. Así que había estado tomando alcohol como si fuese agua.

Fueron necesarias dos botellas de whisky, media botella de vodka y una de ron para hacerlo ver un poco borroso, pero su cabeza, aunque se sentía ligeramente en las nubes, procesaba las cosas a mayor velocidad. Soltaba una risita tonta, pero no estaba borracho, estaba en el nivel que los demás definirían como _"happy",_ nada por lo cual alarmarse.

Sasuke le dio un ligero codazo en un costado, señalando en dirección a la mujer. Era bastante distinguible por el color inusual de su cabello, de un rosado natural. Naruto suspiro, sintiendo todavía el calor del alcohol en su estomago y garganta, y se puso de pie. Sus amigos reían, pensando que desistiría en cualquier momento.

Pero en ese momento Naruto ya no generaba ideas coherentes, solo sentía una euforia enorme de poder siquiera acercarse a ella. La mezcla de alcohol y el deseo de tocarla provocaban cierta electricidad cosquilleante en sus dedos, en ese momento se sentía imparable. Quizás ella lo abofeteara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Quizás lo denunciara y pasara un día en la cárcel por pervertido…

Quizás…

Alcanzo su hombro, ya que ella estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por el ventanal del local, supuso que ella lo había vislumbrado a través del cristal, porque apenas se inmuto.

―¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor…? ―ella volvió lentamente su cabeza hacia él, alzándola un poco, ya que a pesar de estar sentada y ser alta, él hombre de pie tras ella era enorme.

―La verdad… ―arrastraba ligeramente las palabras, el nerviosismo lo hacía hablar un poco más bajo y despacio. A ella su rostro se le hizo familiar. Seguramente del sector.

Ella alzó las cejas, esperando que el atractivo hombre prosiguiese, pero él no hablo, por el contrario, acerco su rostro a ella tanto, que a pesar de la poca luz de su esquina, pudo vislumbrar pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus azules ojos (unos inmensamente azules ojos, debía agregar).

― ¿Señor…? ―repitió ella, mirándole un tanto suspicaz. Podía oler el alcohol en el aliento de él. Quizás era un pervertido, bueno, si así era…

Y entonces él acorto las distancias y rozó apenas sus labios, los verdes ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras el cerraba apaciblemente los suyos. Ah… por fin probaba sus labios, justo como había anhelado hacía mucho tiempo.

Sakura seguía con la mirada reflejando espanto, su cerebro emitió una orden y la cumplió casi por inercia, alzó una de sus manos cerrada en un puño y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared de atrás.

Naruto escucho las carcajadas generales del local, antes de caer rendido, por el golpe y el exceso de alcohol en el cuerpo…

Si, había sido una buena noche para sentirse invencible.

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Luna07: **¡Yay! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, la verdad es que amo esa canción. Bueno, ahora mismo deje el manga de lado (again) porque la verdad esperar semanalmente me estaba causando estragos, igual espero que se le ocurra al Kishi alguna técnica de resurrección masiva, porque con todos a los que ha matado en el cielo le pondrán una demanda xD, espero que te guste este capítulo por igual :D

**Ahsayuni15f**: Jajaja, gracias por lo de que me quedo perfecto, waa me sonrojo. La verdad creo que a nadie se le ha pasado que Naruto cocine algo aparte de ramen, pero a mí me agrada la idea de que si lo hace y que solo hace ramen porque es rápido, sencillo, es su platillo favorito y como vive solo, pues no hay que romperse mucho la cabeza. Waa, me alegra que te emocione leerme (me sonrojo, me sonrojo), por lo de tu PC, conozco el sentimiento, mi más sentido pésame… Sobre lo de las faltas por el móvil, jaja, a mí también me pasa xD así que no te preocupes, sobre este capítulo… No sé, espero que te guste al igual que los demás, ¡saludos!

**JeanyDeiXzz: **Me alegro que en el momento en que actualice te haya alegrado el dia, para mi eso es sumamente importante, me llena de regocijo, espero que cualquiera que sea la situación por la que estés pasando, mis escritos te ayuden a atravesarla. Me halaga que me forma de escribir te guste, realmente me llena de felicidad saber que voy mejorando con cada escrito. ¡Ah, leí tu NejiTen! Por problemas con la red no he podido dejarte review, pero por favor, espéralos, pronto comentare :D, espero por igual que este escrito sea de tu agrado y ten tu por igual un maravilloso día (noche o madrugada, depende de la hora en que leas esto).

**Eliannar:** ¡Waa! Lo único que lamento es que no logre subir el capitulo este para San Valentín (que era mi deseo), pero por algunos problemas técnicos y personales no lo logre. Me halaga saber que cada uno de mis escritos te haya dejado reflexiones, para mí es muy importante tratar de dejar un mensaje plasmado en ellos y en serio, me halaga saber que lo estoy logrando. Espero que este (mi regalo que iba para San Valentín) también sea de tu agrado y me compartas por igual tu importante opinión. Jeje, me halaga saber que he ido mejorando y que hayas releído mis shots~ Waa que me sonrojo~

**-/-/-**

Y aquí el 11vo capítulo de esta _"historia",_ estoy tan feliz de la aceptación que le han dado, la verdad no tengo palabras para expresarlo, espero que les siga gustando, poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de la misma, espero que cada uno/a de ustedes me acompañen hasta llegar al clímax.

La verdad la idea surgió mientras escuchaba la misma canción, así que quizás sea incoherente total, pero a mí me ha gustado como ha quedado, ¿y a ustedes? Déjenme saber que tal, ¿si? De este lado se les quiere un montón y se agradece mil el apoyo.

¡Ja ne~!


	12. 12 Chasing The Sun

**Chasing The Sun**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Quizás perseguir al sol era más difícil (y terrorífico) de lo que esperaba, pero sabía que aunque quisiera, no podría dejar de hacerlo, aún si sabía que sus rayos de cerca podían quemarle y hacerle desaparecer en un parpadeó.

**-/-/-**

_**{When the daylights fading**_

_**We're gonna play in the dark**_

_**Till' is golden again~}**_

**-/-/-**

En su cabeza solo existía la melodía incesante de las bocinas a todo volumen del club en el cual estaban. Veía los cuerpos moverse unos contra otros mientras él estaba estático en medio de la pista de baile, como si nada a su alrededor pudiera perturbar el ritmo que retumbaba en su cabeza y oídos.

Movía su cabeza ligeramente y la punta de su pie derecho al ritmo de la música mientras se dejaba invadir por el ritmo pegajoso de la misma. Un golpe a sus espaldas le hizo volverse ligeramente. Una chica, solo era una chica que había chocado de espaldas con él.

Pero no era cualquier chica. Era _esa_ chica, de entre _todas_, la _única_ que conocía _su_ secreto. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante, los verdes de ella le observaban entre asombro y espanto, asumió que los suyos debían estar cargados de cierto hastío y un poco de sorpresa.

―Sakura ―dijo, ella lo escuchó perfectamente a pesar del alto volumen de la música.

La aludida pasó saliva, era ese brillo intenso en esos azules ojos, esa sonrisa pequeña y ladeada y ese gesto de "prepárate", la ponían de los nervios. ¿Por qué ella? Entre tantas personas…

―¿Jugando en la oscuridad? ―atinó a decir antes de que él la agarrara de la muñeca y se la llevará prácticamente a rastras―. Eh, con calma, ¡maldición Naruto, a dónde me llevas! ―forcejeaba un poco contra el agarre de su mano de acero.

―Oh, sí, claro que jugaremos ―pareció gemir mientras la llevaba a la azotea.

Sakura temió lo peor. La iba a matar, eso seguro. Naruto, de todos los de su grupo, era el más impredecible a pesar de ser el más travieso e hiperactivo de todos, la mataría y lo haría parecer como un accidente, el muy maldito sabía mentir perfectamente bien y nadie podría decir lo contrario cuando mirasen los diamantes azules de sus ojos cargados de _sinceridad._

―N-Naruto ―pasó saliva ―piénsalo bien, no es correcto, mis padres sufrirían mucho mi perdida (soy hija única), a tus hermanos no les gustará saber lo que me hiciste (soy el juguete favorito) y…

Naruto la ignoró y abrió la puerta a la azotea, la misma estaba desolada pero el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y la luna brillaba con una intensidad casi terrorífica. Cuando la soltó se percato del tatuaje en el dorso de su mano derecha.

Ese atrayente y peligroso sol negro con alas negras tribalescas. Lo suficientemente grande para ser percibido, pero lo bastante pequeño para no abarcar todo el dorso. El sol negro que quemaba todo con suma frialdad.

Lo terrible de todo es que no temía de lo que pudiera pasar… Ella ya sabía que estaba perdida, lo supo desde el primer instante en que se había prestado para jugar con él en la oscuridad hasta que el sol se asomase sobre sus cabezas.

―Eres muy dramática ―bufó él, colocándose detrás de ella mientras apartaba algunos mechones para ver el pálido cuello de la chica ―como si fuera a matarte ―rió, posando sus labios sobre la piel suave. Ella se estremeció.

―Eres un idiota, vampiro de pacotilla ―dijo, con voz temblorosa, Naruto rió aún más fuerte.

―Sabes que no envejeceré nunca… ―la giró hacía él ―…seré eternamente tal cual como me ves, ¿no te da miedo? ―dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Sakura por toda respuesta lo beso, lo beso hasta que a ella le fue necesario respirar porque obviamente él hacía siglos que no lo necesitaba.

―Eres un idiota… Pensé que estabas molesto conmigo porque vine sin avisarte ―ella acarició su nuca de rubios cabellos ―y tú solo sigues pensando en la longevidad de mi existencia mientras te quedas eternamente en tus gloriosos dieciocho ―dijo con sarcasmo.

Naruto suspiro, lo había intentado todo para espantarla, alejarla, pero nada servía, ellos seguían atrayéndose mutuamente como dos mega imanes.

―Sigo pensando que tu existencia seria más segura sin mí en ella ―espetó, acariciando los costados de ella mientras delineaba su mandíbula con los labios, ella bufó bajito.

―No creas que no he intentado alejarme ―gruño ―pero siempre estoy como una idiota siguiéndote, como la noche espera al día, como si persiguiera al sol ―suspiro.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, realmente ella sí que sabía sorprenderlo.

―Créeme, que así como tú sigues al día, este sol persigue a la luna ― y la besó, esperando que su casi muerto corazón dejase de saltar como un pez fuera del agua cada vez que la veía, tocaba o besaba.

Pero era como perseguir al sol… Jamás lo alcanzaría y sabía que lo que ella, esa _tonta_ niña mortal le hacía sentir, jamás nadie le haría sentirlo. Pero disfrutaría el momento mientras ella le permitiera extenderlo.

Y seguirían así, danzando una y otra vez en la oscuridad, hasta que el sol se asomase otra vez.

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Luna07: **¡Hola! Sep, yo también le pondría una demanda a Kishi, incluso deje de leer el manga otra vez porque sencillamente me estaba desesperando y eso no es bueno para mi salud xD. Me alegro muchísimo que te gustará el capítulo anterior, espero que igualmente este sea de tu agrado y me permitas saber tu opinión.

**JeanyDeiXzz: **¡Hoe! ¡Haces que me sonroje, hija! La verdad que después de cómo describiste el inicio de quienes empezaban a burlarse me dije _"es que debe ser así"_ xD, deberíamos escribir una historia corta y colectiva jojojo. Me alegro de que algunos de tus problemas se hayan marchado, siempre habrán algunos que persistan y otros que vendrán, lo importante es buscar la fortaleza para afrontarlos. Aaww~ no creo que suene emo, la verdad me halaga muchísimo saber que mi historia puede hacerles esbozar una sonrisa por un un rato y, sí, es tal cual como dijiste, este capítulo es para reír :D, espero igualmente que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y, no importa el tiempo, esperaré con ansias saber qué te ha parecido :D, DTB a ti también princesa~

**ahsayuni15f: **¡Mi querida Mitsuko~! Me alegra tanto saber que la historia te ha gustado, que los capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado que me hace flotar en una nube y que este te haya resultado gracioso y te haya hecho reír remunera con creces mi tiempo de escritura. Jaja, sep, Naruto es un lanzado pero Sakura tiene unos puños que golpean a la velocidad de la luz. Y sobre el SS5, como te dije en Twitter, lloremos juntas, no hay tampoco para acá *consuela, consuela* pero tenemos que pedirnos las chamarras! Bueno, bueno, y espero realmente que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y me permitas saber tu opinión, un abrazo desde acá y... ¡Fighting~!

**-/-/-**

Aquí el 12vo capítulo de P&B&S, soy tan feliz, espero realmente que sigan gustándole. Lamento haber tardado un poco más en actualizar es que quería llegar a los 40R, pero no se dio xD y por otro lado, he estado presentando algunos problemas familiares, con mi abuelita ingresada en el hospital hasta ahora y un sinnúmero de complicaciones, su querida escritora ha estado dando tumbos entre su trabajo y el hospital, pero creo que poco a poco iremos normalizando la situación.

Y sí, el inminente final de P&B&S se acerca, pero es solo el final de una historia y el inicio de otra, en la cual espero me acompañen pop igual... Les quiero mucho~!

¡Ja ne~!


	13. 13 Glad You Came

**Glad You Came**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Y quizás quisiera ir a parrandear un poco, pero cuando ella se puso de esa manera, solo quería hacerla sentir más que feliz de haberlo acompañado en aquel viaje.

**-/-/-**

_**{You cast a spell on me~}**_

_**{Stay with me I can make you glad you came~}**_

**-/-/-**

―Vamos, no seas así ―gimió él, haciendo un tierno puchero.

―¿Así como? ―espetó, cruzándose de brazos, él ahogo un gemido más.

―Anda, ya sabes, así ―y frunció sus cejas ―vinimos a divertirnos Sakura-chan ―volvió a dejarse caer en la cama junto a ella, que seguía sentada.

―No, vinimos a descansar, no a matarnos entrando de club en club ―espetó, poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina.

Naruto mordió las sabanas, esa mujer era incorregible, pensó, mientras veía el vaivén de sus caderas al caminar. Sí, seguro… vacacionar… Sakura lo único que quería era pasar las pequeñas vacaciones que les habían cedido en casa dormida y apenas saliendo a comprar lo necesario.

Él quería salir y bailar, conocer los clubes y demás, para él esas luces brillantes eran como las llamas que atraen a las polillas.

Sakura lo observaba desde la puerta casi llorar como un niño pequeño en la cama y se enterneció, suspiró, tendría que salir con él a "conocer los suburbios de la isla" pero le dejaría unas cuantas cosas claras…

―Naruto ―le llamó, como quien no quiere la cosa, acercándose lentamente hasta su lado de la cama ―¿tanto deseas salir a pasear? ―él la miro dudoso, asintiendo quedito―. Podemos hacer un trato ―dijo, sonriendo lentamente mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él.

El cambio en su rostro no se hizo esperar, paso de la duda a la expectación en fracciones de segundos. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, movió un poco su cuello y asintió.

―¿Qué clase de trueque desea hacer mi escurridiza novia? ―preguntó, acariciando los costados de ella mientras su voz se enronquecía. Sakura tembló, un efecto muy a favor del rubio y que lo hizo sonreír.

―Después de esto ―alzó las cejas sugestivamente ―saldremos ―Naruto asintió, empujándola suavemente para caer sobre su pecho ―pero ―sus rostros estaban apenas a unos centímetros, tanto así que los labios de Sakura acariciaban los de él al hablar ―si te atreves a mirar a alguna mujer en esos clubes…

Naruto soltó una carcajada y rápidamente invirtió los papeles.

―¿Me crees capaz de mirar a otra mujer contigo a mi lado? ―gimió rozando sus labios ―lo único que yo quiero hacer es mostrarles a todos la hermosa mujer que tengo a mi lado ―mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja derecha ―y presumirles de lo bien que me siento de haberme dejado hechizar por ti ―Sakura rió tenuemente cuando él deposito un beso en su cuello.

―Eres un mentiroso, yo no te hechice ni nada ―lo besó en la barbilla con suavidad y Naruto volvió a gemir.

―Sí, claro, eso dices ahora que me tienes en tus redes ―abrió los botones de la camisa que ella llevaba ―pero ya verás ―desperdigo un camino de besos por todo su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos ―haré que te sientas muy, muy complacida de haber venido… ―dijo con sugestiva voz antes de seguir descendiendo.

Y Sakura solo pudo gemir su nombre, dándole la razón, especialmente cuando llegó abajo, mucho más abajo y cuando la amó una y otra vez en toda la noche.

El viaje a los clubes quedo totalmente olvidado, al menos por ahora.

**-/-/-**

Agradecimientos a:

**Luna07:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Realmente yo ando en el limbo con el Manga de Naruto _(Realmente me estoy actualizando con el de Bleach aunque vi los últimos capítulos del Manga de Naruto y quede boquiabierta)_ Bueno, bueno, sencillamente quiero agradecer tu comentario y espero de todo corazón que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, *kissu*

Eliannar: Aaww~ yo también las extraño cuando no actualizo o lo hago y no se hacen notar T_T. Jo, a la verdad siempre me ha agradado la idea de hacer a Naruto un vampiro y pensé que con esa canción podría lograrlo. Ah~ le sonrió a la vida, lo hago, a pesar de que me dio un duro golpe u_u. Ña, quitando la nostalgia, espero realmente que este capítulo sea de tu agrado por igual, ¡un fuerte abrazo!

ahsayuni15f: ¡Joo! Mi estimada, si logré intrigarte, mi misión fue cumplida :3, me encanta saber qué tal les ha parecido (llena mi corazoncito) ¡Naruto vampiro es sexy! Incluso tengo una historia como del 2010 de él y los demás como vampiros que espero publicar algún día (no, no, nada de Twilight xD). Sobre el SS5, ya sufrimos por Twitter LOL, ahora a esperar otro SS6 que llegue más lejos… Y sin mucho que agregar ahora mismo, más que mandarte un fuerte abrazo y esperar que este capítulo sea de tu agrado (y además, que consigas un Internet estable allá en la montaña) u_u.

JeanyDeiXzz: ¡Hola! Realmente te extrañaba, ow, parece que ese mes no fue productivo para nosotras. Yo espero que tu niño este sano y correteando con la gracia de Dios. Sobre tu pregunta de si pensó que Naruto la dañaría, sí, realmente lo pensó xD porque la personalidad de él es muy volátil. Jaja, hmm, a los vampiros les tengo amor, soy débil con ellos (Kaname~~!) Cof, cof, y bueno yo también creo que ella debería volverse vampiro para ya evitar sustos. Y sobre este capítulo, de corazón espero que te guste y me dejes saber, igual que con los demás, lo que te ha parecido, un mega abrazo y una lluvia de bendiciones para ti :D

-/-/-

Antes de, les informo que mi tardanza para actualizar se debió a que como les dije en el capítulo anterior mi abuelita fue ingresada al hospital y bueno, por muchas complicaciones derivadas entre un cáncer descubierto tarde, la presión y otras, partió a la morada del Señor. Gracias le doy a Dios que no sufrió más de lo necesario y que partió tranquila. Doloroso es, pero por horrible que suene, debemos seguir viviendo…

Y… después de la nota fúnebre… ¡El comentario de la historia!

Uf~ Amo Glad You Came, no me salió como esperaba, lo reescribí dos o tres veces y al final termino así medio lemon xD pero no al extremo como les tengo acostumbrados (as), pero de todos modos, espero que les haya gustado.

NaruSaku is Sexy and All We Know It!

¡Ja ne~!


	14. 14 We Are Young (Extra 3)

**{EXTRA}**

**We Are Young**

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Y repentinamente se había armado el pandemónium. De repente la paz se había ido y llegó el caos… Al menos habían logrado escapar por los pelos, pero, ¡hey! la noche aún es joven…

**-/-/-**

_**{Tonight, we are young~}**_

_**{So let's set the world on fire~}**_

_**{We can burn brighter than the sun~}**_

**-/-/-**

Era un momento loco. De la nada habían salido dos tipos que estaban peleando por unas papas fritas, se aventaron los refrescos que fueron a parar a otros comensales y estos también empezaron a tirar su comida.

Chouji se quejaba de que era un desperdicio total e iba comiendo todo lo que sus regordetas manos alcanzaran en el aire. Shikamaru se había refugiado debajo de la mesa y se quejaba de que su camiseta favorita estaba manchada de algo verdoso que parecía guacamole.

Neji y Sasuke estaban en una esquina del local, junto a la banda musical que seguía cantando una canción mezcla de pop y rock tan inmunes como si no estuviese sucediendo nada.

Rock Lee había tomado alcohol salido de nadie sabía dónde y estaba tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra, de tan mala suerte tuvo que golpeo a unos moteros y estos se abalanzaron sobre él.

Kiba se había puesto ayudar a Lee, Shino salía por la salida más cercana, Hinata esquivaba golpes de una mujer ciega que juraba ella había pisado la cola de su perro, Ino se jaloneaba de los cabellos con otra chica porque había insultado su maquillaje y había derramado adrede su helado sobre Ino.

Temari intentaba controlar a Kankuro que quería ver faldas (o debajo de estas) y Gaara se mantenía impasible en su asiento, hasta que un pastel de manzana golpeó a su novia Mayuri en pleno rostro y se unió a la guerra campal que se había armado en el bar-cafetería.

¿La gente se había vuelto loca o qué? Por su parte, Tenten y Sakura miraban desde otro extremo la batalla a muerte, mientras la de ojos verdes buscaba a su novio rubio.

―Allá está, con la manguera de incendios ―gritó Tenten, para hacerse escuchar entre el bullicio, ambas se agacharon para evitar unos cuantos platos voladores ―espero que eso funcione ―y Naruto, encima de la barra, abrió el grifo y empezó a echar agua a diestra y siniestra.

―¡Ojala no lo maten! ―exclamo Sakura, cuando todo mundo, totalmente empapado, miraba con furia al de ojos azules.

―¡Sasuke, Neji, a ayudar a Naruto! ―Tenten señalo con la cabeza en dirección al rubio que ya repartía patadas y puñetazos a todo mundo que se le acercara.

Los dos genios se miraron y suspiraron, después de todo, su amigo solo había querido detener esa lucha estúpida que había sido iniciada por dos imbéciles que al final seguramente ya se habrían marchado de allí.

Se abalanzaron a la multitud también empezando a repartir patadas y demás, las chicas se encogieron de hombros e hicieron lo propio.

Eran jóvenes y podían llevarse al mundo por delante, podía brillar más intensamente que el sol y…

―¡Están todos bajo arresto por desacato y desorden! ―gritaron los oficiales cuando entraron a lo que quedaba del club.

Se hizo el silencio, todos se miraron entre sí y como en acuerdo tácito…

―¡Corran todos! ―se gritaron entre sí, saliendo a las salidas y llevándose a los oficiales por delante, entre el mar de gente, Naruto logró alcanzar la mano de su novia llevándosela más rápido que de carrera.

Al final se reunieron en la casa del rubio, para sanar las heridas mientras reían como psicópatas por la tonta pelea y como se había desarrollado todo.

Bah, que al final aún eran jóvenes y les quedaban muchas cosas por vivir, cosas por las cuales sus nietos sentirían envidia y que gozarían con cada vez que volviesen a repetir la historia, una y otra y otra vez.

Pero, ¡hey! la noche aún es joven y nadie sabe aún cuan brillantemente pueden estos chicos seguir brillando por un tiempo más.

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**ahsayuni15f: **_-sonrojo colosal- tus palabras me halagan, en serio, prometo seguir dando lo mejor de mí para seguir mejorando. ¡Jo! Leí tu review y morí. Si, Peeta y Katniss son aawww (espera, espera, eso no viene a este caso xD). La verdad que yo amo hacer un Naruto relajado y medio perverso y Sakura un tanto más segura de sí, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado por igual._

**Luna07: **_Cariño, muchas gracias por el apoyo… En serio. Y retomando, si, me causo mucha gracia que Minato dijera "por favor, cuida de mi hijo", joer, es como el epitome. Un abrazo grande y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo._

**JeanyDeiXzz: **_Oh, cariño, con calma, lo importante es que puedas solucionar todos tus problemas con paciencia y calma. Me alegra saber de ti, en serio, y me alegro saber que el capitulo te resulto grato. Confió en Dios en que todo te saldrá bien, ¡bendiciones!_

Gracias a todos por ponerme en Author Alert, Author Favorite, Story Alert, Follow Story y demás, en serio, aunque también agradecería saber que les está pareciendo la historia a ustedes que me "favean y siguen" pero con todo, quiero decirles ¡gracias por seguir ahí! ¡En serio, gracias!

**-/-/-**

Decir que esta canción me traía de vuelta y media es poco, el video me mata, la historia está basada más o menos en esa misma línea, pero a mi manera, ho, ho, ho. Y bueno, este es el 14vo capítulo, ya falta menos para concluir la historia la cual espero les siga gustando.

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
